


overly sexual asks.txt

by holhorsinaround



Category: Original Work, World of Warcraft
Genre: Draenei, F/M, OTP Danger Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadearra habitually browses Tumblr and decides to embarrass Narenthar with an ask meme.</p><p>Takes place during a post-college AU.<br/>Don't share 18+ details about yourself unless you're 18+.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overly sexual asks.txt

It was a pleasant weekend near the beginning of October. Jadearra was laying across the couch, laptop in her lap with her legs over the arm. Naren was at the other arm of the couch, laptop on his knees. Jade had cozied up against his arm and waist, making it difficult for him to browse the internet. Good thing he was left handed and she as on his right side.

She looked up and pointed to her computer; she'd been on Tumblr. "Hey, big guy, let's fill this out for each other." She smirked up at him.

He glanced over and saw an ask meme post, then flushed as he continued to read it. "'Overly sexual asks,' ey? Well." He laughed hesitantly. "Guess it's sensible, since we're. You know, casually fuckin'." He laughed again. These questions were really... in depth.

She grinned at him. "I'll link it to you on skype!"

He waited patiently. He saw the light blink and he clicked it open. "You have to fill it out honestly, too, you know."

She continued to grin. "I am prepared!!!" she spoke, enthusiastic. Inside, she was nervous--she forgot she had to fill it out, too.


End file.
